Some Kind of Miracle
by Tasherie
Summary: A little one part songfic based on "Some Kind of Miracle" by Kelly Clarkson. Sydney and Vaughn fluff! Please, please, please read and review. Please!


Some Kind of Miracle   
**Author:** Tasha  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** A little one part song-fic based on Kelly Clarkson's "Some Kind of Miracle". What Sydney thinks of her relationship with Vaughn.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias and am not making any money from this fic.  
**Author's Note:** I've been thinking of writing a song fic about Sydney and Vaughn for a while now and after I heard this song I realized it perfectly described what I think Sydney feels. If I get a good reaction to this, I am planning a companion piece from Vaughn's point of view. Anyway, Enjoy!  


_Prayed for an angel  
To come in the night and shed some sweet light on me_

My life has never been normal. Even before I knew the organization that had recruited me that day at UCLA was SD-6, before I became a double agent, before I started to wish I had never heard the name Rambaldi, before I knew Laura Bristow's real name was Irina Derevko. Instead of a loving family I had a stiff, unresponsive father always away on "business" trips and a string of nannies that tried too hard to mother a motherless child. Years of studying and pushing myself for people who never really noticed. Years of hoping and praying for acceptance and for love.

_I found only strangers then you came to me  
Just when I'd given up_

I looked for that acceptance everywhere. When I didn't find it in my father, when he pushed me away with cold looks and stiff speeches, I looked for it in the few friends I had made. But all I found were people I didn't know, and who didn't know me. Familiar strangers. And when SD-6 told me they wanted me, I felt like I'd found where I belonged. That was my mistake. I looked for acceptance in the wrong place. When I found out I had been betrayed, that my trust had been misplaced, I felt broken. As for love, it seemed that wasn't for me. I killed Noah with my own hands and Danny, well, I might as well have shot him myself. But you understood me and you valued me.

_My world was tumblin' down  
You turned it around, baby_

Even when my world was a mess, you were there. My guardian angel. While I was struggling to take down a force of evil more powerful that I was, you were there, waiting for me. When I was on a mission, when I was pretending to take orders from a man I despised, when my mother came back, when my whole world became this mass of horror and tragedy, you were always standing behind me. You didn't just wait either. You were there when I took down SD-6 and then when it was over, when we kissed and the air almost sparked. I never thought I would have so much chemistry with someone.

_You're some kind of miracle  
Sweet revelation_

When you told me you couldn't stand to work with me anymore because you wanted me so much. Couldn't concentrate when you were around me, it was like a light turned on inside me. Because I felt the same way. Even though you didn't say the words and neither did I, I knew we loved each other. That the way I felt around you was more than chemistry, more than lust.

_That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night_

I love your eyes, they're so deep, so clear. The way you look at me when you don't think I notice gives me butterflies in my stomach. And when you touched me the first time we made love, so gently and sweetly, I almost couldn't breathe.

_I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby_

When you hold me, close to you, I feel safe. Waking up next to you every morning gives me this feeling I can't describe. Like I finally found where I belong.

_Warm as the warmest sun  
Your tender love_

You loved me so sweetly that night. Tender touches and soft words. My heart has been broken so many times. I lost so many people and before you it seemed like I was frozen. You warmed me and made me feel again.

_Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby_

You told me when I was at my lowest, I could come to you. That you would be there for me. You are. You bring me up when I'm down with just one smile, just one kiss. 

_You're some kind of miracle  
You brought joy to my heart_

When I'm with you, all I feel is happiness. Just pure joy. That's something I haven't felt in a long time. Too long.

_I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me?_

I know we haven't said the words yet. "I love you" Three little words that mean so much to a relationship. But I know what I feel. I know that my heart beats faster when you kiss me, and that I get a lump in my throat when I watch you sleeping. I know too that you have a smile just for me and that your eyes light up when I come into the room. Those are the things that mean more than words, those are the things we have. 

_You've set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that I need_

We're free of the restrictions that kept us apart. "Protocol" Quite possibly the most evil word in the English language. We're free to love and to live. And finally, for once in my life, I have love and I have someone to come home to.

_You're some kind of miracle  
Baby you are a miracle to me_

We're a miracle. A world full of hate and pain gave birth to a love this strong. We've had more bumps in our relationship than most but we've endured, we're enduring. And you. Michael Vaughn. Hazel eyes, forehead wrinkles, blue oxfords and a good heart. You came into my life just when I needed you and you stayed. Even when so many things pushed us apart, we were pulled together. And that is the true miracle.

  
**Author's Note:** This is my first songfic, so I would really like to know what you think. If you like it, tell me and I'll write a companion. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll abandon this songfic idea and go back to my other story that's posted *cough* Once Again *cough* and the second one that's in the making. Thanks, Tasha. 


End file.
